


Unbounded

by yujacheong



Category: The Binding - Bridget Collins
Genre: 5 Things, Experienced/Inexperienced, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: 5things about sex that Lucian taught Emmett during their first summer together.He’s so innocent. He doesn’t know what men can do with one another. I decide to show him.
Relationships: Lucian Darnay/Emmett Farmer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Unbounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).



**-1-**

I kissed him first. But when Emmett kisses me back, it’s more than just a kiss – it’s an _attack_. He kisses me like he would swallow me whole if he could, sucking and biting and pushing his mouth against mine so hard that our teeth click together. He’s has my head in his grasp; his fingers are tangled in my hair and digging, kneading into skull.

I’m embracing him, too, naturally, and I wrap my arms around his waist and stroke up and down the curve of his spine. I try to gentle the kiss, sucking and nipping on his lower lip, tonguing the corner of his mouth, teasing for entry. He opens his mouth with a gasp, and our tongues touch and dance.

The familiar heat is pooling in the pit of my stomach, and I feel his heat answer mine. We’ve been here before, but this time there is no need to resist, and I’m opening his trousers, and he is opening mine, and we grind into each other, prick against prick, and I cup his buttocks with the palms of my hands as he clenches and flexes against me, humping me dry.

It’s been too long a wait, so the first time doesn’t take very long. Emmett only breaks the kiss when he begins to spill himself against me. The warmth and wetness of him is enough to push me over the precipice as well.

**-2-**

He’s so innocent. He doesn’t know what men can do with one another. I decide to show him.

He has a lovely prick with a long, thick foreskin that completely conceals the head when he’s soft. I pinch the crinkled overhang and tug it gently, testing the elasticity. Emmett flinches, involuntary, like a spasm. I can feel the edges of my lips curling upward, a naughty smile, and I roll the skin back and forth, back and forth, encouraging the flesh to swell. My mouth is already watering; I’m ravenous for it.

I pinch the foreskin closed over Emmett’s fast-lengthening prick and dip my tongue inside to tease the slit. I taste salt, a hint of bitterness. The scent of him, earthen and musky, is intoxicating. I decide I don’t want to wait any longer; I curl the fingers of my right hand around the base of his shaft, guide him into my mouth, and swallow him down. I’m practiced at this, and so I do not choke as he hits the back of my palate and slides down my throat.

“Darnay…!” Emmett cries.

I hum happily, my nose crushed against his pubis, the coarse hair there tickling my nostrils. And then I begin to bob my head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I hollow my cheeks to create suction. Emmett’s knees begin to buckle, so I wrap my arms around him to keep him upright. He bends at the waist, curling inward over me as I labor, his hands stroking me everywhere he can reach. He’s moaning…whimpering… 

When he comes, I drink like a man dying of thirst, and I don’t waste a drop.

**-3-**

“Are you… Darnay, are you sure—” Emmett begins.

“Yes, I’m sure,” I growl and lift my legs up higher. I’m going to go crazy if he doesn’t do it now. “Put it in. I can take it.”

He brushes me awkwardly, and he smears wetness onto my taint. When he pushes into me, he goes too hard and too fast, using the wrong angle, and I have to force myself not wince reflexively at the sting. If he sees any hint of discomfort on my face, he’ll get scared, and he’ll stop, and no, damn it, I’ve been waiting much too long to have him to want him to stop! I wriggle my hips, folding myself nearly in half, and that seems to do the trick because he’s suddenly in me, _in me_ , to the hilt.

I pull him down into a kiss as we begin to rock together, chest to chest. He’s slow and steady at first, as considerate as he can be, but he’s never fucked anyone before, and the heat of my body, the tightness of my muscles on his prick—they’re too much for him. Soon enough he’s lost track of everything except his own pleasure. He pounds into me, ploughs me like I’m one of his family’s untilled fields, twisting, grinding, and finally freezing as he seeds me deep.

I hold him tight while he shakes. After he’s done, I kiss a tear from his cheek.

**-4-**

He wants to feel me in him as I have felt him in me. I tell him he needs to be well-prepared in advance because he’s so inexperienced. He’s stubborn, and he doesn’t like being reminded of his innocence, but I will not hurt him, and therefore I will not compromise.

Besides, his innocence is a part of what makes our lovemaking so appealing. I adore teaching him; I adore rediscovering my joy through his.

He didn’t want to let me do this at first. “Isn’t it dirty?” he asked. I just laughed and pushed him facedown onto the grass.

I tease the furl of his arsehole gently at first, using only the very tip of my tongue, less a lick than a tickle, and wait until Emmett relaxes and starts to open for me. Then and only then do I start licking him in earnest, with big, sloppy swipes and heavy, sucking kisses. By time I’m kissing his nether-mouth like I have kissed his lips, he’s groaning and shuddering. I thrust my tongue up inside of him, and he screams.

**-5-**

His back is brown and broadly muscled. The skin glistens with sweat, and it’s flushed with desire. He’s rested his head on the back of his hands, and he waits. “It’s easier from behind the first time,” I’ve told him. He accepts my judgment without argument. He is so trusting. My heart swells in my chest, aching like it would burst. I will not betray Emmett’s trust.

I cover him and kiss his shoulders and the nape of his neck. I allow my prick to rest between the mounds of his buttocks to accustom him to my presence…or to allow him to change his mind if he so desires. But after a minute he does not renege, so I readjust my position, clasping the base of my shaft as I begin steadily to breach his anus.

I’m careful. Of course I’m careful; Emmett is beyond precious. And I know how even a willing body needs time to adjust to a lover, so I take him in increments and stop and wait until he signals me to proceed further. It takes time, but I’ve already waited so long for him. I can continue waiting for as long as this takes.

And anyway, it doesn’t take as long as all that. He is eager, too, perhaps even more eager than I am, and when he reaches up to grasp me from behind, to pull me in deeper, I know he’s more than ready for everything I can give him.

So I give it to him.

My thrusts are precise and strong, and I know how to make his prick jump and leak without touching it. I trap his legs between mine, which makes him tighter so that he can feel every inch of me, every curve, every vein, as I thrust. He turns his head sideways, and I seize his lips with mine, and our tongues twist and dance as we undulate against each other, faster and faster, pace accelerating, until I cannot stand it any longer and the tension in my belly unwinds and explodes within Emmett.

Beneath me, he is finishing too, thick and viscous and white against the green of the summer grass.

“Not bad, Darnay,” Emmett says afterwards.

“Not bad yourself,” I reply.

We stay like that, wrapped in the comfort of our mutual embrace, until past nightfall. The music of the night insects and the frogs in the moat sing us to sleep.


End file.
